


Endless Story

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: a little piece of Mulan's life after some years（the english ver of 有所思https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511007）
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Endless Story

This year, there were more girls enlisted in the army.They were lively and unruly,so it was not long before they were chattering and laughing around the gallant general. 

General, you look beautiful! 

...Don’t talk nonsense.

General, are we gonna have people watching us in the shower？

Anyone watches you take a shower, punch them. But I doubt those guys would look at girls. 

General, my shoulders are narrow, can I use a bow and arrow skillfully? 

Of course, in fact, my shoulders are narrow too, you can do it with practice. 

How can I practice? 

See those buckets over there? Go, pick up two buckets of water and go up the hill. 

Well... General, I would like to practice it tomorrow. 

A quiet-looking girl suddenly spoke: General,I heard you had Phoenix’s help when you saved the emperor, When you striked the final blow, it seemed like the Phoenix had its wings spread behind you，the wings were as big as the clouds, is that true? 

Hearing this, the general was stunned for a moment, and then smiled. 

The Phoenix... was there at that time,yes, but it was an eagle that really helped me. 

Eagle? The girls were whispering: the birds which fierce-looking, bullying, and even eating corpses when hungry? 

Yes... General said, but also fearless, can fly alone across the snow-capped mountains,the eagle. 

She looked into the distance, the sky was overcast with layers of clouds, but the sun still came down through the dense barrier and kissed the distant mountains.

Between heaven and earth,it was as if a small flying figure passed by. 

She is still there，always.


End file.
